


he's a butcher with a smile

by owlinaminor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (ish?), Character Study, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he says, with the fire in his eyes and the hunger in his veins, that he will break you to pieces and rebuild you from nothing as many times as necessary until you toss precisely as he needs you to.  until you burn as he burns.  until you are perfect for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's a butcher with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> "tear in my heart" by twenty one pilots came on the radio yesterday, and, as it usually does, it inspired me to write kagehina. so here's ... whatever this is.
> 
> (originally posted on [tumblr](http://officialyachihitoka.tumblr.com/post/137131742080/hes-a-butcher-with-a-smile))

 

_“Kageyama!  Faster!”_

his voice slices like lightning.  the gym is loud and crowded – a cacophony of balls bouncing shouts ringing hearts beating – but his voice cuts through the din easily as a flash of electricity through unsuspecting clouds.  he is fast already, he is light already, he is unexpected unprecedented unbeatable already but he wants more.  he always wants more.  you clench your fists and give it to him.

_“Kageyama!  To me!”_

you are watching him again.  you are supposed to be watching the game – the ball – the blockers – calculating with impossible precision when they will jump where they will hit – but you cannot quite keep your eyes off of him.  the shape of his legs as he leaps.  the shine of sweat on his forehead as he hits.  the curve of his smile as he lands.  the look in his eyes as he stares right at you – dares you, wordless, to be better next time.

_“Kageyama!  One more time!”_

he is hungry.  he takes karasuno and wants miyagi.  he takes miyagi and wants japan.  he takes japan and wants the world.  and he takes you with him – he says, with the fire in his eyes and the hunger in his veins, that he will break you to pieces and rebuild you from nothing as many times as necessary until you toss precisely as he needs you to.  until you burn as he burns.  until you are perfect for him.

_“Kageyama!  We did it!”_

he soars up into the air.  he soars up above the net.  he soars.  he reaches for the sun – no, he reaches for the ball – no, he reaches for your heart – no, the sun and the ball and your heart are all tied together, bound by crimson vines of want.  he lands and he grins.  and his grin is the sun, or the storm, or the supernova exploding bright enough to burn galaxies away.  you can only grin back.

_“Kageyama!  You really are incredible.”_

it’s a strange feeling, the universe shrinking.  it’s close and strange and terrifying.  it’s forgetting school and sky and family and everything that is not this boy in front of you this ache in your palms this fire.  you might win championships and you might end worlds but you will never quite burn the same way as you do right now.  you will never feel the hole in your heart cauterized by bright orange flames.  never quite like this.

_“Tobio.  What are you looking at.”_

he doesn’t need to ask you.  he knows the answer.  he knows that he is the only thing worth looking at.  he knows that you are drawn to him like kindling to a forest fire.  he knows that you would follow him to the ends of the universe and back.  he knows.  he knows and he ventures closer to you, slowly slowly faster faster like jumping for a spike.  he knows and he opens you up like a dying star.  and you think this must be how it feels to be burned alive.

_“Tobio.”_

you watch him.  he watches you.  his voice whispers like the first rays of sunlight venturing over the horizon but it slices through your heart like lightning.  and the sun could go out tomorrow – but you could watch him spike watch him grin watch him watch you and you would be fine.  and you would still burn.


End file.
